But we're only ten
by ThePapermacheProject
Summary: Warning - This deals with heavily topics involving Arnold learning about the birds and the bees by Helga of all people! There is zero lemons in here and will never be one. This story is pure COMEDY and fluff, nothing else. Inspired by a picture and a discussion between friends.


**But we're only Ten! **

**Misty Waterflower**

**WARNING – WARNING – WARNING - WARNING – WARNING – WARNING **

**PLEASE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**This story has a lot of sexual things in it but it's all for comedy purposes. There will never be any physically sex in this story because they are too young! This story is just a silly mess that was made while thinking about how awaked it would be for Helga to explain to Arnold about the birds and bees. This was inspired by a picture. **

**WARNING – WARNING – WARNING - WARNING – WARNING – WARNING **

Today had turn into a glamorous morning, the dark gray clouds no longer over took the city, the bird began to sing their song by the window of young blonde girl whom allowed slumber to steal her away from this magnificent day, although it was all ruined when the alarm began to ring waking up the nine year old. Slamming her hand onto the clock to silent the annoying noise, Helga crack her blue eyes open feeling lousy until her thoughts flashed a certain football headed boyfriend.

With a loud girlish sigh Helga rolled onto her stomach hugging her pillow close to her body. "Oooh Arnold, you amazedly handsome boy, in all the years I've tried to gain your attention you finally give it to me!" she stood up walking towards her closet, opening the door she climbed up the ladder to see her shrine. "And to think it was all caused the day I confessed my undying love on top of FTI. Oooo Arnold, you finally realized that we belong together! Although it wasn't FTI that brought us together although it was the big step towards it. Now my beloved you have your family back and we can actually be together" She sigh and began to giggle. "And we've been dating for a few weeks, oooh my beloved how much I want to do more then to just give you small pecks on your lips."

Deep down the nine year old knew how naive and innocent Arnold was, he had tried to act grown up towards her but the problem was—he didn't have a clue what it meant to do real actual dating type of things. He would give her pecks on the lips but whenever she tried to give him real deep romantic kisses he would stop and blush.

"Ooo I know your worried and nervous but I'm sure you'll just get use to it." Today she was suppose to head over to his house and watch some movies, but it was today she decided…she wants to try something new.

"She'll be arriving soon" A smiling football-headed kid said to himself while he was getting ready for his little date. She will be coming to his house like she always has been doing lately. He almost couldn't believe that this was happening to him, not the fact that he got a girlfriend but the fact that that girlfriend was Helga G. Pataki. Yes, Arnold got the "hots" for his bully. Actually you could say it was more than that, he always knew that Helga has something good and special inside. He never noticed how and when this happened but you could say that he fell totally in love with her.' Arnold, this time, don't mess it up, kiss her, don't be afraid and kiss her like she wants you to kiss her' the boy thought while he was brushing his teeth, Sure they had pecked on the lips before, but every time she tried to get further, he always cut her move. What was going wrong with him? He wanted to get brave and kiss her like she had done in that rooftop a few months ago, he wanted to show her that...that he loves her that much too...he wanted...

'Ding dong!' The doorbell ring interrupted the boy's thoughts

"It's her!" He went running downstairs to open the door and meet his lovely girlfriend, he open the door and saw Helga standing there. "Hey Football head, Do you have the soda and popcorn ready?"

"Yeah Helga it's all upstairs"

"Well then, let's go"

They both walk upstairs holding hands and blushing while looking away, both still new to being together as a couple. Arnold entered the room bringing Helga along with him into the room. After they decided to start dating Arnold had requested to have a small TV in his room but he never in his life expected his parents to buy him a big Tv. He assumed they wanted to spoil him since they never gotten the chance to do it before.

"Where are your parents anyway, it's kinda dead here isn't it?" Helga ask closing the door and locking it. She felt butterflies in her stomach, her hands with clammy. Just relax Helga ol girl, you need to focus on your adjective here!

"Yeah, I'm home alone now…Mom and dad left with my grandparents and the boarders to the mall to buy some stuff" The boy's voice started to sound a little nervous "Actually they were going to take me with them but I told them…well…that you were going to come here and I asked them if it was okay if I stayed here and they said yes, and…and" He gulped "And I guess it's just the two of us heh" at finishing the sentence, he started to analyze the current situation. He and Helga, actually, home alone for the first time ever since his house was always full of people, Oh man he was starting to get really nervous " S-So t-take a sit, we were going to watch a movie, right?" He asked her, sitting in his orange couch.

'Arnold and I, the two of us ALONE! This is the time Helga, now or never Crimeny!' "Uh...oh yes a sit and a movie, sure my love" The little girl said sitting by his boyfriend's side

They sat down both feeling very nervous, Helga rubbed her elbow while Arnold put in the VHS tape, He passed the bowl to Helga, both sitting on the couch watching the beginning credits roll, Helga lean to her right now laying on Arnold's chest. She breathes in his scent.

Arnold's heart started to race like crazy at feeling Helga's body over his. 'She wants to…to cuddle with me!' She was so warm, so soft and smelt like flowers. It felt SO good! That good that he wanted to feel more, that good that before he could realize his arm was raising and falling casually over Helga's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and cuddling with her sweetly.

"Is that…is that okay? I mean…my arm on your shoulder…h-hugging you…you know" the boy asked giving Helga a nervous but sweet look

"That's just fine" she cooed although had been fighting off being too cheesy romantic with him. Their eyes now glue onto the screen, it wasn't until thirty minutes into the movie Arnold felt Helga shift and wonder if she was trying to get comfortable, to his surprise he felt the soft warm lips on his neck traveling upward.

Arnold eyes widened at feeling Helga's lips touching his neck 'Wha...what is she doing?' he could notice how his face was getting redder and redder, butterflies flying in his stomach as long as he was feeling those lips wandering around his neck's skin. It was kinda nice…really nice... but realizing the current situation he separated from Helga almost instinctively. "Helga…what…what was that? You were…well on my neck…you…you…you…but…we're nine!" The poor boy stuttered. He didn't know really much about this kind of stuff He knew that sure something like that was wrong for 9 years old kids. However, wrong or right, it felt…fantastic.

"Arnold? Are you okay football head? I mean—that IS what couples do you know but if you don't—if it felt bad then—um—well-I—I—I won't do it again" She turn around now feeling shamed and tense, her eyes went to the screen but she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was berating herself.

"No!" Arnold replied immediately feeling a little guilty about what he said to Helga"I didn't mean to…I…it…it didn't feel bad Helga…actually it was just t-t-the opposite. I think I've never felt that way before…there were like sparkles and they felt really good…that good that I was wondering…well" He swallowed hard, he couldn't believe what he was going about to say "CouldIdothattoyoutoo?" he said fastly and blushing hotly.

"You wha? You want to—do that with—with me?" Blushing hard, she turn to look at him and suddenly crossed her arms looking away again. "Well—I GUESS you can" inwardly she giggled and swoon.

A nervous and yet happy grin appeared on Arnold's face 'She…she said I can?' "Oo- okay Helga" He gulped again, not saying anything else he grabbed Helga's shoulders firmly and approached to her slowly, his lips getting closer and closer to her neck. The nearer he was the louder his chest was beating. He shut his eyes tightly at the moment he touched a little spot of her neck with his dry lips sinking them on his girlfriend's neck and kissing it as passionate as his little heart could take. After a few seconds he withdrew his lips and looked at her tenderly with a little touch of worry on his eyes "D-did…did I do alright? I mean if you didn't like it you can always tell me" He admitted feeling his face burning

"Act—act—actually Football head—um—mind placing more than one kiss on my neck?"

"Ow—Sure , S-sorry for stopping Helga" He said a little ashamed _'I'm stupid! I should have kissed her more like in the movies! Okay, come on Arnold, you can do it, you'll impress her this time'_ He came back to her neck with his lips, putting some soft and yet deep kisses on it, traveling around her neck, reaching her jaw line and kissing it too while his arms gripped around her tighter. He could feel his heart just about to burst out of his chest. He felt like he couldn't stop, so brave, so able to do more. This was feeling so good after all. His lips ended their trip over her chin and started to caress hers, sweetly and intensely 'Whoa…this is even better than a single peck! Just…whoa'

He notice her moan, it was low at first but then it began to get a little bit louder then before. Helga rubbed his back while closing her eyes to block out the visions she had and yet even with eyes closed she can see stars everywhere, his kisses weren't normal ones—no—they spend her into a world where no one was around, it was just Helga and Arnold. With flowers surrounding around their forms. Her mind just focus on one thing—his lips.

"Ooo—Arnold"

"Mmmmm Hewga…." He moaned really low in the gap between their lips but loud enough for Helga to hear it. It looked that he was doing right, Feeling proud of himself he kissed her deeper, trying to match the agile movements that Helga's mouth was making. This was getting even better. Holding her tighter and pressing their bodies together noticing how they balanced until the football-headed boy realized that he was in the top of Helga, completely lying on the couch.

His eyes widened at their position and he suddenly finished the kiss blushing even more 'When…when this did happen? I…I am a gentleman!' "Oh Helga!...I'm…I'm sorry! I got too carried away this time right?"

"Oooo my flexen Ange—um—I mean—it's—" she clear her throat. "It's okay, I—liked it—as a matter of fact—heh—I guess you can say—I liked it a lot" She rubbed her elbow looking away with blushing. Although it's sad that it ended.

"I have to Admit Football head, you sure—um—you sure know how to make a girl breathless" she said while punching him on the arm.

"You really think so?" Arnold couldn't help but smiling a little proudly at Helga's words. Helga liked his kiss and she said he did good! "Thanks Helga. Actually I was kinda nervous. Well…you're so passionate and amazing and you love me so much...and I…I wanted you to know that I love you that much too… wanted to make you feel the same I feel when you're kissing me…it's like… like fireworks!. And you know…we can do it a-again whenever you want. It was really—really good" He finished the sentence with a goofy smile in his enamored face.

"Oh—O—okay Ar—Arnold, do you um—want to do it while we're sitting up or—?"

"Laying down?" he blushed not understanding why although in all due time he will understand it—when he gets older.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to that is—um—it's okay"

"Well sure Helga" He laid on the couch waiting for her to come closer, Helga crawled over to him on the couch having enough room to crawl. She laid down lying on her side and lean down her hair tickled his nose as it brush against it. Her mouth went to his neck planting small kisses on it, the Tv was the only source of light in the room. Her lips press kisses over his neck towards his chin where she ended up gaving a few big kisses there, her lips travel do his cheek and then the other. Finally her lips arrive on his lips, the kiss was slow and passionate but it was more like a butterfly kiss then anything, her eyelashes tickling his skin as she open her eyes and then closed them, making her eyelashes flutter like a butterfly.

It was a lesson she was been taught by a movie and wondered how would it feel if she had done it to him—now was her chance.

"Mmmm" A little moan escaped through his mouth, He was feeling Goosebumps over all his body at Helga's kisses. He couldn't believe it, He, Arnold was cuddling and kissing in his couch with Helga Pataki like grownups do! _'Wow…how does she so to make me feel that good?' _He thought while he started to kiss her back, enjoying the feeling of Helga's eyelashes against his skin. He hugged her closer and one of his hands lowered until reaching Helga's waist and the other one started to caress her soft hair. He felt like he didn't care about his modesty for once. He wanted more, he just wanted his Helga even closer, he wanted to kiss her deeply, he wanted more of those amazing fireworks he could say every time they were together "I love you Helga…" He sighed really softly

She pulled away staring at him, her eyes widen in shock and yet—it felt so good. After years old loving him and not being able to express it and then one day they finally figure out what they had known all along, they were meant for each other. It was more like Arnold found out more so then Helga—the boy could be dense as heck but he had finally figured it out.

"I love you too Arnold…"

He just smiled at her looking at her big blue eyes with his half lidded gaze. A few months ago, 'I love you' was the last thing he thought he was going to hear from Helga Pataki's mouth. But hearing it was the most beautiful thing ever! He put his arm over her shoulder again and looked at the TV screen for a while. He blushed a little at the view. The main characters were kissing like really really deeply taking a closer look he observed they were using…their tongue! Arnold blushed more starting to feel a little funny. turning his head to look at Helga he found that she was looking at him too with wide eyes. It looked like they were thinking the same thing.

"You think—um—well-that" blushing hard, she couldn't believe she was thinking about it. It was so—teenage like—and yet so was declaring love to another person at the tender age of nine. "You know—I wouldn't—hate it—or anything—heh—heh—"

"Um…well…I-I wouldn't mind…" He swallowed hard looking away and starting to feel himself trembling. He was thinking in doing that kind teen stuff with Helga. And actually he kinda…he kinda was looking forward to it (He blushed even harder at the idea) "B-But just i-if you want t-to of c-course…" He finished his sentence rubbing his arm. _'Did I just say that I want to do that with her?'_

"S-s-s-sure football head, let's do this heh" She closed her eyes then suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Um—how do we do this?"

"Um-err…maybe if-if we kiss and…then open our mouths and put…you-you know…" Oh man that kind of things were so embarrassing to say! But a part of him was telling him to go ahead and do it. He wanted to make Helga happy showing her that he could kiss like a grown up too 'And her mouth inside will taste even better' Those words came almost by accident to his mind making his head burn

"Oh—um—okay then" She closed her eyes leaning forward but the more she lean the redder she began. What is the MATTER WITH ME? I always wanted to feel his lips and—but that's the problem—it isn't JUST Arnold's lips—I'm going to feel his ton-his-ton—oh wait I need to stop" Pulling away Helga cleared her throat.

"I think it would be better if we sat up to do this heh—and maybe um—we count to three or something"

"Ehem s-sure…" He mumbled shyly, He was going to tongue kiss with Helga! Butterflies appeared on his stomach every time he thought on that. 'My t-tongue will be inside of her m-mouth in a few seconds, kissing…' he noticed himself breathing harder 'Relax Arnold…just…do it, it'll be fine, we'll be fine like always' "R-ready? One…two…" She was leaning over him, getting closer. He could feel the warm of her mouth on his face. He leaned forward too, their lips separated just for a few inches "…three" Their lips smashed together and the kids embraced each other tightly. 'Okay…he-here I go' In the middle of their kissing Arnold opened his mouth widely, waiting for Helga to open hers.

Helga pulled back blushing while putting her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "You know—you don't have to kiss like a fish"

"HUH?"

"Your mouth was wide open, I was scared you'd actually eat me"

"Oh..uh...errrr…sorry " The boy said shyly, looking away a little embarrassed. "You know…I'm n-new on this… stuff. I'll try again" He closed his eyes and again started to lean slowly towards Helga. Grabbing her shoulders and opening his mouth one more time but now, slightly. "G-go ahead…" he mumbled really low to the girl in front of him.

Helga closed her eyes leaning forward but heisted what is wrong now Helga? You finally gotten Arnold! You're his GIRL-FRIEND and now you're being a chicken!

Before their lips were about to connect Helga turn her face away from him, Arnold open his eyes still having his lips plucked up for the kiss.

He's just too cute isn't he?

"What's wrong Helga?" he asked looking embarrassed, she knew he might have thought he did something else wrong this time.

"Well—it's just—I just—you know what let's get this over with before I lose my nerve" She grabbed his by the collar and kissed him quickly.

"Wha—mmmm"

Their mouths smash into each other, Helga open up her mouth slight and let her tongue enter the boy's mouth. The instant she felt his tongue against her own it felt like fireworks, her body tremble, she felt his breathe against her skin, it felt so—delicious to be this close, pressing herself against him, feeling his hands now move to hold her waist. Even more so when she heard his quite moan, it was scary at first but then all her fears faded, the only thing she can feel was him—her Arnold.

_Oooo Arnold, is this what heaven feel like? If so, never bring me to life!_

Arnold's eyes widened at feeling Helga's tongue in his mouth for the first time ever so suddenly. It felt…it felt…kinda funny, but in the good way! In a really really good way actually. Helga's tongue was wet and yet so warm, it tasted like yahoo soda and popcorns. He closed his eyes to let the flavor invade his mind, so wonderful…He grabbed her closer and started to move his tongue too. He felt a little clumsy doing it but he tried to match Helga's movements, playing and fighting with her soft and sweet tongue. He never had felt that way before, any kid of his age could think about how gross that would be. But to Arnold it was like magic, the butterflies on his stomach increased. A part of Helga was actually inside of him, he could taste her, be part of her for this little while. A deep sigh escaped through his nose 'Whoa…this is…amazing, she's amazing…I'm t-tongue kissing with my girlfriend and I'm actually li…no, loving it" He made his grip tighter. Noticing that they were lying on the couch again. This time he didn't care about that, forget the modesty. He just wanted to kiss her for the rest of forever…

Wanting to try something different, her tongue rolled around Arnold's slowly, it felt good and a bit playful but when he started to do the same she always gasp in shock.

The kids kept kissing for a few seconds more. It seemed that the time stopped for them. They could feel sparks flying crazily at the rhythm of their tongues playing. The warmth coming from the other's body increased while they embraced closer lost in their kiss. The blonde boy felt like It was hot, really hot. But not the kind of heat you feel in the middle of July in the hottest day of the year, it was another kind of sensation, a new sensation he couldn't explain really well but that made him wanting to grab Helga tighter and touch her more to feel more. That heat felt so good and he couldn't help but wanting to feel more. Just following his instincts, his fingers lowered Helga's dress's straps a little making him being able to feel her shoulders just through his shirt. Judging about how she moved her tongue faster It looked like she liked that too.

The seconds passed Arnold felt funnier and funnier. It was like a million of ants starting to going down his body and all of them were joining under his belly. Suddenly he noticed something moving under his pants. That something was starting…to raise? He opened his eyes widely for a moment. 'What is that?'

Helga felt lost within him, her eyes closed moaning as her boyfriend started to lower her jumper straps, she didn't understand this feel, until it had finally dawn on her. This is what it feels? Oh no! I better not start feeling that NOW! I can't believe I'm feeling this now with Arnold right here kissing me!

Helga knew was being a woman was like, at the age of eight she had started to feel things that she knew none of the other girls felt in their age. Most of their class were naïve while Helga knew what "the birds and bees" where all about thanks to Miriam's book collection and Olga's girly romance movies that had the occasional sex scene. Plus she did read a lot of other books that somehow had a sexual scene or references in it, she wasn't stupid. It didn't help when she started to do things to herself while alone at night to get rid of the "Stress" she felt whenever she tries to plan some way of telling him her love. The tantric spells were being practice by her daily, she even began to touch herself in places that would be frown upon by adults but she couldn't help it.

It felt so good touching myself and thinking of him, I couldn't stop myself from doing it again and again. Ooo my love, only you can make my girlhood tremble.

Helga pulled away from his lips and breathes deeply putting her hand down, his eyes widen and so did hers.

"A-A-Arnold—wh—what is this?" she wonder looking down to find her hand was now on his clothed member, but to make things worst—he was erected.

He glanced down and then He looked at Helga scared. He felt something growing inside his pants and he could observe a little bulge on them. It was the first time that something like that appeared on his pants. He blushed furiously when he noticed Helga's hand was right there, feeling the little bulge growing a little more "I…I don't know Helga…" His voice was trembling "I was here…kissing you… and I don't know how but I started to feel a little w-weird…and this… appeared…Should…should I call a doctor?" He said totally serious.

"um—" she blushed hard, knowing fully well what was going on but how to explain that to Arnold? She knew she better because the more she looked at him, the more be began to panic, she saw his eyes getting wider and he began to sweat.

"Arnold—listen—everything is alright—this happens to all guys"

"It does?" His face and actually his entire body still burning, he didn't know why but he started feeling so embarrassing talking about that about…_down there_, the part of your body that you always were hiding "B-but…w-why did it happened? It never happened to me before…why now?" He was confused. What were those weird and yet so nice sensations he was experimenting? It had something to do with his 'little problem'? He wanted to know and it looked that Helga had an explanation for that.

"CRIMINY—I can't BE-LIEVE I have to tell you Football head—oh" she groan covering her eyes while trying not to blush.

"It's—it's okay Helga—maybe I'll ask grandpa—"

"NO WAY!"

"But why Helga?"

"Do you WANT your grandfather to find out that we—that we—french kissed!"

"But—what does that have to do with that?"

"It has—argh!" she exclaim trying to calm herself down. "Look, I'll explain it as best as I can." Looking down at his clothed penis she began to explain not able to look at him in the face and yet wanting to stare at his private since she never seen one up close.

"When a boy goes into puberty he begins to feel changes"

"Changes? Like how?"

"His voice changes and deepens and—"

"Like Gerald?"

"ARNOLD! Would you SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

"Oh…so—sor—sorry Helga"

"Now where was I? oh yeah, so his voice changes, he gets taller and he begins to have reactions from his body. Do you know how babies are born?"

"Well…Grandpa told me the stork brings them" He said smiling totally clueless

"The— Stork—Arnold?" Helga asked him raising a part of her eyebrow. Avoiding bursting in laughs so much, she almost couldn't believe how naïve he was

"Yes, the stork. When people get married they ask the stork to bring them children" He responded kinda convinced "Actually did I told you about that nightmare-dream I had where the stork came to your house and brought us 3 little kids?" He chuckled a little at remembering that crazy and yet so righteous dream again.

"Yes, you told me Arnold" She responded Feeling a little dry about that dream but couldn't help but chuckling a little too "But that's not the point. The point is that the stork is not the one who brings babies"

"Then? Where the babies come from?"

"Arnold—you have a—thing right?" pointing towards his private.

"Y-Y-yes"

"And your thing is much different than my thing"

"How?"

"You have a—you have a—"

"Fire-holes?"

"A what?"

Arnold blush harder feeling so embarrassed "it's what the other guys and I use to call it when we were little"

"Oh—um—yeah—that"

"So what does girls have?"

"Um—they have—um—a lotus"

"A flower?"

"Do you really have to question everything I say?"

"Sorry Helga, I guess—well—I'm just confused" Although he couldn't help thinking about Helga's—flower. Since he worked at Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, he knew what a lotus flower looked like but he couldn't help but wonder what color it would be? Does it smell like a flower? Suddenly his "problem" was bothering him the more he thought about.

"So when a man thinks about a girl, his—fire-holes gets hard because the man is ready to have sex with the girl"

"Oh…"

"You're still confused" she ask dryly.

"Yeah…"

"A man has to have sex with a women to make a baby"

"So what you're saying is that I want to—make a baby with you"

"Um—no—not really—I mean—sometimes they do it and they don't make any babies"

"Then how can you _not_ make a baby but then you—can? Make a baby?" At this point he was really, really confused. He didn't want to make a baby with Helga. At least… not yet (He blushed at this thought) So why this weird stuff was happening to him?

"Well…because…because they use protection! Yes protection" The girl breathed deep,

"You mean like using weapons?"

"…"

The room got silent until "No Arnold, pay attention!"

"I am! But Helga, this is very confusing, you say boys can make babies but they can't if they don't want to. Girl's private parts are flowers and boys are fire-holes and storks don't deliver babies!"

"…"

Helga sigh taking some air to continue "B-But if w-we…m-made a b-baby…I'm not saying we're going to m-make o-ne of course…we wouldn't need any protection since I haven't got my period yet"

"Period? What's that?" He rubbed his elbow. He was getting more confused.

"It's when a woman…when she's ready…then she's waiting for the man to…aw nevermind" She was starting to lose her patience. How boys could be that oblivious?

"This doesn't solve my problem" he said feeling like it was getting a little too painful, he had been—up—the whole conversation and yet it was beginning to feel VERY uncomfortable.

Helga look down to see it again and decided to try harder to complain this. "Arnold, let me explain this better" She turned around showing him her back.

Good this is better; at least I don't have to look at him in the face while explaining to him.

"When boys and girls turn 8-14 they began to have some changes in their bodies, a boy's private part isn't called a fire-holes, it's called a penis and a woman's part isn't called a lotus. I said that because I was—embarrassed of saying the real name in front of you. This is why I'm turned this way so I don't have to—to see your face." she took a long deep breath.

"A woman's private is called a vagina, both the male and female private parts comes together, a boy's private fits into a woman's private like a puzzle but this is done when they are—when they are—nak-naked, when they are having sex (meaning both privates are inside of each other) it feels—good—great actually"

'Oooo…then a man…put…inside of the woman…and then they…' His train of thoughts continued going and going until he could feel himself blushing like he never did! This was kinda…really…totally embarrassing! "Oh Helga! I'm so so s-s-sorry! I sho-shouldn't…" He covered his eyes in embarrassment. Good she couldn't see his face because he couldn't look at her anymore. He wanted…his thing wanted…to…to be inside of her? N-na-nak…He even couldn't think about it

"…you know, my…and it started to…but it was an a-accident…I never meant to…sorry!" He was looking at the floor, he couldn't move a muscle, he was too embarrassed to make a single movement or say a single word. Helga didn't talk neither making the environment even tenser.

They kept quiet for a few seconds "Helga..." He broke the silence, not believing what he was going to ask "have you….well…you…since you know about it…have you done 'that' be-before?" He finished his question blushing hotly and feeling a little sad inside, the idea of Helga in that kind of 'situation' with another guy was something that he really didn't like

He watched her back stiffen up straight, she began to pull her knees up to her chin. "Well—never—with—a boy that is"

"Oh…wait you can do that with a girl?"

The room stood silent for a little bit "yeah you—you can but that's not what I meant, I meant—"

"Wait if you can do this with a girl, does that mean—"

"No Arnold, two girls can't make a baby"

"oh… you're saying I w-want…that?…" His voice was a whisper although she couldn't blame him, she knew they were both red as an apple, meanwhile Arnold was thinking about this situation, He didn't WANT to do…THAT! It was adult stuff and he was just 10 years old! He'd rather play baseball and play acarde games then to do—That, but his mind began debating against itself, he wanted to know more and although it was awkward. "Then if it's true…how…how can I—stop?" This question escaped from his mouth before he could wonder if it was right to ask or not.

"Eh?..." did he just—ask me—what I THINK he did? Oh my—how to calm down the stress?

"I guess the only way is to distract you from—that"

"Oh" he said quietly looking around the room for a distraction until he ponder something else. "Um…Helga?"

"Yeah football head?"

"How do you know all of this anyway?" He notice her back straight up, he couldn't read her expression. She took a long breathe and turn around to face him.

"I read a few…novels of Miriam"

"Oh, so they—"

"THIS isn't helping your problem Arnoldo! Now let's talk about something else" The room was left silent, Arnold tried to fix that, "You can turn around and look at me again"

Helga slowly turn around, both too shy to look at each other at first but once they connected with their eyes, they slowly smiled. "I'm glad that you were here today and I'm sorry this happened"

"Oh quiet saying sorry Arnoldo, these things happen. I'm kinda glad that—well not that—but I'm glad I helped you figure things out. I wonder how would it have been if your grandpa was the one explaining it"

Arnold paled at the thought "I'd rather not think about it" he shift in his seat and notice that his "problem" was going away. He felt thankful.

"Maybe we should slow it down a bit, I mean sure I lov—cared about you forever and all" she took a glance to see him smiling with his eyes half lid. Oh he knew she wanted to say love.

"But maybe we are going too fast." She felt his hand on hers. "I know Helga, thanks for—sharing this with me. You might be right, things were—crazy there."

"I'll say, I always thought that when we got together things would be different"

"Like how?"

"That's for me and you to NEVER find out bucko!" she grin secretly laughing at his expression. He looked like someone took away all his Christmas presents.

"Come on Helga! I want to know"

"Let's just say we traveled around the world"

"We says we won't?" he asked, suddenly the door open and Grandpa walked in with snacks.

"Hey kids, poky made some snacks for you...hey Arnold…what happened to your hat and why is your clothes all wrinkled?"

Oh let this day end already! Helga thought groaning.

**The End**


End file.
